Thank You (November 26, 2012 episode)
Transcript {| class="wikitable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" |- | Full Transcript |- |'Mark:' Hello, everybody. I wanted to take a moment out of my normal schedule to, um, really... just personally thank you, um, everyone who subscribed to me and helped me out and believed in me so far. I really don't feel like I ever say that enough; I really don't because it hit me this morning, when I woke up, that I actually have 35,000 subscribers, and that may not be a big number to you, if you just walked in recently, that may just be, you know, but that is an amazing thing for this channel. That is an amazing thing for me, because this channel specifically started about 5 months ago. My original channel only started about 7 months ago, uh, two months before that, and... the growth, and the – the, uh, amazing response that I've gotten from people, and the letters, um, not letters, but emails and messages that I get everyday, that I can't respond to, all of them, and I really regret that I can't, it's, it's all y'know, i-it's overwhelming at times to know that some people actually believe in me this much, um, it's just unbelievable to understand that people spend hours of their life, y'know, just watching me, trying to be entertaining. I hope that I'm succeeding, at least a little bit, because I wanna be worthy of your time, so... thank you all, th- thank you, truly, from the bottom of my heart. I cannot thank you enough. I wanna thank you each, individually, but... but I, I mean, I-I-I just... believe that we can do so much more with what we have, and the road where we're going, and what we're doing with what we have so far. The money that we've raised for charity (voice cracks while he smiles) is-is truly incredible, so thank you. Really. Thank you, so much, for believing in me. I wanna be worthy of... (whispers to himself) what you have... (normal voice volume) I wanna improve myself every day, and... If you're new to this channel, um, and you wanna find out more about me; if you just subscribed because you saw a nice video, or something you thought was funny, check out this video, which is my 10,000 subscriber video. It-it-it's one where I try to, uh, reintroduce myself to everyone and tell you a little bit about me and my past and where I've come from and how I've gone from um, not doing anything entertaining to, um, actually, potentially being an influential figure. Not a celebrity, by any chance, I-I'd have to have a huge ego to think that, but, just... I-I-I just can't believe that my goals are actually happening, and it's all thanks to you, who share my videos with your friends and passing along the word, because without you, I would be nothing, I would – I would just be a guy on the Internet, but... now, I've got thousands. I can literally say tens – tens of thousands. I've gone up the scale of ten... (silently laughs) and it's – it's incredible, it's – it's truly an honor to be able to do this, every day, for your entertainment... and, also, um, (points up) check out this other video I'm gonna link here. It's, um, my 20,000-subscriber video from my fans. This is what I'm talking about when I say I'm – I'm humble every day, because I get these kind of messages and these kind of videos every day, (laughs) it's – it's... it's just... it's the greatest feeling in the world, and... I never, ever, ever wanna take advantage of it, I never wanna take advantage of it. I just wanted to prove myself every day and I never wanna, y'know, change who I am for other people. I'm just gonna be who I am at all – at all times, and I... hope that's entertaining enough for the masses, but even if it's not, it's entertaining for you guys so far, and if you guys like what I do, I'm only gonna try to improve myself. So, thank you, honestly, thank you, so much. You have done more than you know and together, we're gonna do absolutely incredible things, so... thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. And, as always, I will see you in the next video. Bye-bye! (waves at camera, then faces slightly off-screen and chuckles to himself) Category:2012 Videos Category:November 2012 Videos